The Life Changing Wedding
by TheShiningStar
Summary: "Foes had become friends. Things never thought of were done. They had made the impossible possible." Follow Rose and Scorpius in Victiore's wedding ie A Life Changing Wedding.
1. Dance Partner

**THE LIFE CHANGING WEDDING**

**_Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I will like to dedicate it to my little sister Lavini who actually inspired me to write a fanfic of my own. HP is my all time favourite and Rose - Scorpius are my favourite next generation characters. I hope my attempt doesn't disappoint you. _**

_**NOTE : All the characters belong to JK Rowling and i do not own Harry Potter. But this fanfic is totally my creation.**_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

**Chapter 1**

**Dance Partner**

**Rose POV**

It was a chilly Sunday morning and I was sitting on my favourite red couch at the Burrow trying to concentrate on the book I was reading.

No use – these voices won't let me read anyways.

I sometimes really wonder that are all pre – wedding preparations such noise pollutants. Voices could be heard coming from all the parts of the house –

"Mom have you seen my matching earrings with my blue dress?"

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Hermione have you booked the wedding hall?"

Well! It was the first Weasley wedding of our generation ie. Victiore and Teddy's.

Victiore is not only the oldest and prettiest amongst us but also my fourth favourite cousin. Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's kids being the first three. But I won't consider them as my cousins. They were more like my siblings. Albus who is of my age is my best friend, Lily my little sister and James my overprotective older brother. Those three are just different.

Anyways, excitement could be sensed from all the corners and trust me I fully wanted to be a part of it but those shrill squeals were just getting on my nerves. I was just about to restart my reading when my cousin Roxanne entered the room.

"Hey Rosie! Victiore wants to see us" said Roxanne.

Roxanne is my 17 year old cousin ie. a year above me. She is the hottest of us all and the biggest attention seeker in the world. She enjoys when guys drool around her which I actually fail to understand why.

"What is it Roxie?" I asked.

"Its a surprise," she smiled mischievously.

I followed her to Victiore who was sitting surrounded by her sister Dominique, Lucy and Lily. As soon as the girls saw me, they started giggling.

"Oh my baby Rosie," said Victiore.

"What is it Vic?" I asked.

"Zwell! I have a Zurprise fer you," she said happily.

"You already told me that Roxie and I will be your Bridesmaids and Dom your Maid of Honour." I replied.

"No baby it izz zomethin elze" said Victiore.

"Oh Rosie you won't believe but Vic wants her bride's maids to do the first formal dance as a tribute to our future couple," squealed Lucy.

"WHAT! - NO WAY - THAT CAN'T BE - oh Vic you know I can't even move my legs with rhythm - formal dancing is beyond me" I said.

"No excuzez dear. You can't zay no to you big cousin," said Victiore with her puppy dog eyes.

"But Vic -" I pleaded.

"Oh please Rose, don't be such a spoilt sport" said Roxie.

"But how will I do a formal dance without a dance partner?" I added curtly.

At this all the 5 girls smiled widely.

"Don't worry big cousin. We have already found you a dance partner." said Lily.

God knows how many new surprises will come with this wedding.

_**Many more surprises are still to come. Trust me the upcoming chapters will be much more interesting.**_

_**Please excuse me if you do find mistakes and I will try my best to improve upon them.**_

_**Please review as your suggestions will be a great source of inspiration for me.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. Malfoys Are Born To Dance

**Chapter**** 2**

**Malfoys are born to dance**

**Scorpius**** POV**

It was a chilly Sunday morning and I was standing in the Weasley porch with both my hands shoved in my pockets.

Albus a co-Slytherin and my best mate had called me asking me to reach the burrow immediately.

In the past five years Al and I had come really close to each other. Being an only child of an only Malfoy son and the only married daughter of the Greengrass' left me all alone. I actually envied Al for having the hugest family in the entire country but my Malfoy ego never allowed me to show it.

"Hey mate here you are", said Al.

"What did you call me for?" I asked

"So I see you are not an early morning person today" he added casually.

"You called me at '8' to discuss that?" I said angrily.

"Actually mate - you see my cousin Victiore - the bride wants her wedding to be started by a formal dance by her bridesmaids" said Albus.

"Well dude I think here you have mistaken, I am not your cousin's bridesmaid" I shouted rather loudly.

"M-mate you are getting me all wrong, I may be thick sometimes and you may act quite girly sometimes but I definitely know you are not a girl" smiled Albus.

"Oh really – then please enlighten me when actually have I acted girly?" I questioned.

"Okay – If you really want to know let's start with the hours you spend in front of the mirror just styling your hair" he added.

"Well that's for my cool dude look which is something beyond you" I smirked my famous Malfoy smirk.

"Okay mate that's not the point. The point is I need a favour from you and you can't say no because you already owe me a lot" he said rather seriously.

"And why does Great Mister Potter need my favour." I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You see Victiore's bridesmaid needs a dance partner and we all know that – Malfoys are born to dance" he said sarcastically.

Now this was quite confusing. I didn't know whether I should be happy or angry – of course Malfoys are born to dance but that didn't mean I will dance with one of his annoying cousins - unless it was the beautiful Victiore but that was doubtful – wasn't she the bride herself?

"Look Al" I started

"Please Scorp we all know that you are a great dancer. We have already seen you in the Yule ball – Pleassse" he literally begged

Emotional blackmail ha! But Al was my only true friend and I didn't want to lose him because of his some annoying cousin. So I decided to give up.

"Fine mate but will you please tell me who my dance partner is?" I finally asked.

"It's a surprise" he grinned.

"I hope this surprise doesn't turn out to be a shock." I joked.

"You'll see" he replied with my famous smirk.

_**This was a short chapter yet I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Thank you. Please review. **_


	3. To Make The Impossible Possible

**Chapter 3**

**To make the impossible possible**

**Albus POV**

"I hope this surprise doesn't turn out to be a shock." said Scorpius.

"You'll see", I said with his famous Malfoy smirk.

Poor Bloke!

He has no idea of what is yet to come.

I sometimes really don't understand how a girl's mind works. This entire plan of getting Rose and Scorp for this dance together was cooked in the brains of none other than my little sister Lily.

Who will believe that she is still fourteen? She is actually trying to make the impossible possible.

Now if you wonder why exactly did I say that let me tell you that my two best friends i.e. Scorp, the cool Slytherin heart breaker. And Rose the Gryffindor nerdy with a full share of Weasley temper are on quite friendly terms.

When I say friendly it means they are always ready to get partnered- for dwelling.

They love to interact with each other – while shouting in the corridors.

They love to share the new spells they learn - by hexing each other.

They enjoy having fun together – while trying to beat each other ruthlessly on the quidditch pitch.

Now i think you know how friendly they actually are. How come Lily concluded that great dwelling partners be great dance partners but as I said God knows how a girl's mind works?

"Weasley you need to stand straight first before you learn how to dance" I heard Scorpius say.

"O you son of a ferret now you'll talk to my daughter like that?" said Uncle Ron

"Please Ron leave the kids alone- and Scorpius dear I am really sorry on his behalf." said aunt Hermione sympathetically.

"Dad you can leave. I will handle this albino on my own", added Rose.

Well! In past five years my entire family has accepted the fact that Scorp and I are best of the best mates except my uncle Ron and the daddy's girl Rose.

'Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy' says my uncle Ron.

Who was more angry i.e. Rose or Scorpius on hearing they have to dance together is a million dollar question.

Scorp never found any of my girl cousins likable – not even Lily (although he never said that in my presence) and my Rose dear hated Scorp more than my any other Slytherin friend and when I say that trust me she hates Slytherins with passion so you can just imagine! I could see Rosie and Scorp practically trying to rip each other's throat so I decided to join the scene.

"Guys- grow up now you are both 16," I said, but in vain of course

"Please Al this friend of yours actually thinks he is a better dancer than me" said Rose with a scary frown.

"O O kay cuz but he actually is a better dancer" I said and at that moment I was sure I had made the biggest mistake in my life.

"You - blood traitor how can you favour your disgusting friend over your lovely little cousin" said Rose rather angrily.

"Well Rose you actually aren't my little cousin- you are a month older remember" I said.

"That's not the point. The point is your prefer your friend to me - I can't believe my own blood deceiving me" said Rose as she ran out into the garden.

"Is she always such a drama Queen" said a confused Scorpius.

"I think you should know that the best" I added.

"Yeah you are right, I sometimes don't believe you are related" said Scorpius.

"Please Scorp can we stop this discussion and can you please fix it up," I requested.

"Why me? You are her cousin," He said.

"Yeah but you know she is mad at me" I said.

"She is also mad at me," He replied.

"Yeah but she is always mad at you. You know how to handle her like that while for me it will be a whole new experience" I said.

He considered for a moment before saying "Fine mate - but just for you", He said while moving towards the garden.

I took out the extendable ears uncle George gave me on my last birthday trying to hear the conversation between my two best friends.

"Look Rose you have to stop it. Its bothering Al," said Scorpius.

"Oh you really care so much about Al?" said Rose sarcastically.

"And why the hell did you use my first name" she added after a pause.

"For obvious reasons" replied Scorpius "and you already know how much I care for him"

"Whatever!" replied Rose "but, I guess you are right, we'll have to be civil, I just can't disappoint Victiore" she said.

"And Al too" said Scorpius rather quickly.

"And Al too!" repeated Rose.

"OK Malfoy we will be civil for the first and the last time but this is only for my cousins - do you get that" said Rose.

"Trust me Weasley I want this dance thing to get over more than you but till then no hexing no dwelling" said Scorpius.

"I guess we can always do that after the wedding" said Scorpius after a thought.

"Ok so just for Al and Victiore we will make this deal - right Scorpius?" said Rose while extending her hand towards him.

He grabbed her hand in his and replied "Right Rose it's a deal.''  
>Well there is something common between the two of them and that is they both love me truly and earnestly.<p>

I smiled to myself. This wedding was going to change many lives.

Lily was right- They were going to make the impossible possible

_**Thank you. Please review**_.


	4. Angels Are Against Me

**Chapter 4**

**Angels are against me**

**Rose POV**

Tell me what you think is the worst punishment that can be given to an individual.

-Throwing them in a river full of alligators- wrong

-Depriving them of pocket money for full whole month- wrong again

- Forcing them to eat banana muffins prepared by my mom-scary ha! But still wrong

Well! The worst punishment that can be given to an individual is forcing them to spend full 3 hrs with the jerk whom they hate more than a giant squid and that too doing something in which you are horrible and your 'dear enemy' is absolutely fantastic. So now i am sure you can imagine my condition. Heaven! Seems all the angels are against me.

"Rose you don't have to bend, your posture should be absolutely erect - you see" said the great Mr. Malfoy himself

Well if you have cousins like mine what is the need for enemies. But alas! I have to do this.

"Alright Scorpius I'll keep my posture absolutely erect- like this" I said bringing my legs together and stretching myself as much as i could.

"None of your fault, I guess you have a physical deformity, now forget your posture and try doing this step" He chuckled and then demonstrated the most ridiculous step I had ever seen.

Now this was too much!

Yeah - I do love my cousins and all but that was it. I do have my pride after all!

"Look Malfoy if you dare insult me once more I will make sure you will never be able to dance again -forget Al- forget Victiore" I replied with my most scary frown.

"Chill Weasley it's me who is doing a favour to you people so no need to show this fake attitude. Forgot our deal so soon?", He said dryly.

"Look Malfoy No need to remind me of our deal. The deal was about showing respect to each other till this dance is over – It was mutual- what do you think you can keep insulting me and I will keep listening like one of your fan girls" I said rather angrily.

"OK then sorry Rose- now can we please continue with our practice i don't have the whole day" said Scorpius.

Now that was unexpected Scorpius Malfoy actually apologised. I didn't even know that this word existed in his dictionary. Well done Rose! – It seems yourssscary frown finally worked.

"Right Scorpius now let's try once again" I said.

For the next 30 minutes I tried my best to follow whatever he said and then we were both dead tired.

We went inside the Burrow and seated ourselves while my mom went to prepare hot chocolate.

"Hey guys how was it?' I heard Lily's voice.

"Hey Lily we actually survived 4 hrs without hexing each other" I said sarcastically.

"Now that calls for a cerebration I always knew my idea would work", replied Lily with a sweet smile on her face.

"Your idea- was it really your idea little cousin" I said shocked.

"Who else do you think is such a genius" said Lily.

"So tell me Malfoy how was it dancing with my cousin".

"Lily- Scorpius and I made a deal to stay civil till the dance and I think we are doing fairly well - right Scorpius" I said smiling to him.

"Tell me Scorpius- how was it?" repeated Lily.

"Do you really want to know the answer Lily" said Scorpius.

At this I looked at him quite curiously. I know this deal was working quite well which was a big surprise of course. I had never dedicated so much of my time for any other thing except studies so i actually waited for his response quite eagerly.

"Your cousin is a disastrous dancer", he said.

This left my mouth open like a goldfish, even Lily looked surprised.

"Full 4 hours were a complete waste, there is not even one step that she could manage to do flawless, I am quite sure that even my aunt Daphne can dance better than this", he said smugly.

I noticed my eyes pouring tears on my cheeks, I had never felt so insulted.

"That is enough Malfoy, We know you are an awesome dancer and all but you have no right to insult my cousin" shouted Lily.

"I only told the truth Lily" said Scorpius leaving the room.

"O my- sorry Rose" said Lily putting her arm around me sympathetically" This Malfoy boy is a prat- but you know what- you are Rose Weasley - the girl who has always given him a tough competition" she added.

"What do you mean Lily?" I said wiping my tears.

"Look Rose now this dance is not just a simple performance but a challenge. A challenge to show the Malfoys that we Weasleys will always remain better than them- do you get that" she said.

"But Lily how will i even beat him in this challenge- Malfoy is a fabulous dancer and as I said I can't even move my legs with rhythm" I said sadly.

"What are cousins for" she replied.

"What do you mean" I enquired getting excited.

"OK I'll tell you but promise me that it will remain a secret just between the two of us- not even Al should know about this" she said.

"I promise Lily this will remain Rose's and Lily's secret. The secret of the two flower girls" I said.

"Then you just wait till tomorrow- Scorpius' jaw will drop on the floor when he sees you dance", she said clapping her hands.

God knows what new plan is she cooking inside her brains now but I highly doubt this little girl this time. How the hell was I going to beat Scorpius? What if I even get worse- no way this will give the devil a chance to humiliate me in front of the entire school - oh no – i knew I was actually taking a risk trusting Lily but I guess that was the only option. Well there is another option- why don't I Quit- but no Rose Weasley never quits so now in the end it is confirmed that Angels are against me.

"As you say dear cuz", I replied giving her the most pathetic look I could manage.

_**Thank you. Please review!**_


	5. Words Speak Louder Than Actions

**Chapter 5**

"**Words speak louder than actions"**

**Scorpius POV**

It is normally believed that actions speak louder than words but in my case it was just the opposite. The moment I insulted Rose I knew I had made a mistake but I was tired my mind had stopped working. I know Rose is great at school and quidditch but dancing was not for her. It was a pain to see her put all her efforts to do just a simple step all in vain. Throughout the practise I tried my best to encourage her. She herself was quite surprised to see my that form - my actions were unexpected for both of us but then 'my words'.

My words were the real culprit not me. Albus' sister is a bit too nosy sometimes. What was the need to ask that question to a dead tired man when she knew the answer herself. She provoked me but only I was blamed – 'Nature is so unfair'. And then what was the need for Rose to shed tears? We always fight - we are habituated to it - but had never seen her act like this. But there again it was my fault. By my actions I showed I was all 'friendy-trendy' and by my words I proved we would always remain foes.

"Hey mate I am standing here from past five minutes not to be totally ignored - so tell me how was the practise?" asked Albus.

"Albus how are you friends with me?" I asked.

"What do you mean Scorp", he said looking confused.

"I am a complete prat, even I myself wouldn't be friends with me," I said.

"What's the matter dude?" He questioned looking worried.

"Rose tried her best to cooperate with me and I said the most insulting things ever - and that too in front of Lily" I told him.

"And now you feel horrible - don't worry she'll understand just apologise" He said.

This was the most favourable yet the least expected response from Albus. He was a complete family boy quite overprotective for Rose and Lily. I actually expected him to drag me with my collar then push me from the highest mountain cliff - Ok fine I am exaggerating but then response which he gave me was just not expected.

"What do you think of me Scorp, I know you for past 5 years- I can actually make out when you are truly sorry and when you are just pretending to be sorry" he said.

"Thanks mate but I do have an explanation" I said.

"I am all yours. Tell me", He asked raising his eyebrow.

I told him about my state of mind and Rose's calibre but at the end of it he seemed quite amused.

"Even Lily was there and she shouted at you - my little sister - Scorpius Malfoy was finally chastised by a baby!" He said laughing.

"She not a baby Al, she is 14 don't forget it was her 'grreat' idea to get me partnered with Rose - she is wicked man" I said .

"Now is it - But I guess you are right Lilly's naughty mind is full of wicked ideas and let me warn you - you are definitely her next victim" he smirked.

"What do you mean I am her victim? - I was her victim" I replied.

"No mate-you are her victim" he corrected me. "The dance thing was just a trailer, the entire movie is waiting for you ahead" he said.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked getting worried.

"You know what Scorp this time I will not help you - You did insult our cousin no matter for what reason so whatever they are going to do is what you fully deserve," he said darkly.

I never noticed the hair on my skin so erect - all the Weasleys and Potters had turned against me and our ratio was 1 : God knows what number!

"Oh dude you are already pale - don't worry Rose will eventually forgive you but for now it's the payback time" He said patting on my back.

What does he think – he will scare me? Malfoys are always prepared for wars. The ones against Weasleys have always been our favourite. But whatever the matter was it was my fault after all. So I guess I couldn't blame these girls for plotting against me. In fact I was quite thankful to escape Albus' reaction. Man! He can get scary sometime being the son of chosen one and all. So now my thinking stops from where it started "Words do speak louder than actions" at least in my case.

_**Thank you!**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. The Secret Of The Flower Girls

**Chapter 6**

**The secret of the flower girls**

**Lily's POV**

Being the youngest in the family definitely has its advantages. You get to watch your elders and easily come to know your dos and don'ts by following there example. But I Lily Luna Potter am different. I like to make my own decisions. It's my life after all!

The entire family treats me like a baby girl in spite of the fact that I am 14. At this young age (as my mother says) I have a personality stronger than any of my family members. Yes - I have dad's courage, mom's temper, uncle Ron's humour, Aunt Hermione's genius, James' playfulness , Albus' wit and Rose's stubborn attitude.

The entire plan of getting Rose and Scorpius together for this formal dance was formulated in my brains.

I had always seen my brother's two best friends shouting in the corridors, hexing each other mercilessly and trying to rip each other's throats whenever they got an opportunity.

Everybody else just thought that it was quite obvious for a Malfoy and Weasley not to mix. But then what about Albus! Even he was a part of Weasley family. To this people said that Rose and Scorpius are just too different. Rose is a studious, decent, stubborn and highly virtuous girl while Scorpius, the complete opposite. I do agree on this fact but wonder why do people forget that these two are also very similar. Both are the best students in their year despite the fact that Rose works day and night for her position while Scorpius could take it each due to his photographic memory. Then again both are excellent Quidditch players. And they are quite good looking as well. Besides their differences these two shared so many similarities. Not to forget both have Albus as their best friend too.

Everytime I used to see them arguing I had an immense desire to just stop them and simply get them together.

I Lily potter love to do experiments and these two are my latest subjects.

I had the entire plan set up in my mind and it worked quite well in the beginning. Both of them somehow agreed to dance, they also made a deal but there again great Mr. Malfoy had to ruin it all.

How dare he insult Rose. For a moment I felt this entire experiment was a big mistake but then I decided to give it another go. A new plan was set in my mind and Lily potter was ready for another experiment.

"Hey Rose" I said as I walked into the Garden.

"Lily! Oh merlin! You are finally here" she spat. "Oh are you sure this will work- I am so nervous" she asked nervously.

"Well Rose we have no other choice - don't you want the prat to learn his lesson?" I asked.

"I do- but there must be some other way" she said.

"Trust me dear cousin there is no other way to beat Malfoy in his own game and that too just in one day" I replied.

"Take the Devil's name here he is" she said nervously.

I saw Scorpius closing the gate and walking towards us casually.

I looked at Rose and smirked while she smiled at me weakly.

"Its the payback time"we said together.

"Hello Scorpius" I said.

"Hey Lily- so whats up" he asked

"I am great" I replied "And so is Rose".

"Hi Rose", he said in a glum voice. I could see a wave of guilt in his eyes which made be reconsider my plan but that lasted only for a second and then I decided there is no turning back now. 'What's done is done'.

''Hello Malfoy" replied Rose.

"Well Malfoy my cousin here has challenge for you", I said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?", he asked with indifference in his tone

I gave Rose an encouraging look and prompted for her to continue

She hesitated for a minute before saying,

"Look Malfoy- whatever you said yesterday was absolutely true"- "Until then", she added after a pause.

At this Scorpius looked rather confused but before he could reply Rose continued.

"So it means today I claim that I am a better dancer than you" she said confidently.

"Well Rose I think we should forget the past and I do admit that I was a bit harsh- so let's stop being melodramatic and continue with our practice". He said looking amused.

"Scared Malfoy- That I will beat you- Then I guess I was wrong when I thought you had more courage than this", she replied.

"Come to the point Wesley" he asked.

"The point is that If I beat you today in this challenge you will have to be my slave for full week up till the dance and vice a versa" she said.

"Wesley I think you have gone loony. Do you know what you are saying?" he asked shaking his head.

"Well Malfoy it is a challenge Take it if you have enough courage or leave it if you are a coward – no force a no pressure" I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you Lily ?I guess you both have turned insane overnight", He replied with a shocked expression on his face.

"So Malfoy do you accept the challenge?" asked Rose.

"I-I Ok I do- It seems you two have lost your mind but anyways I don't mind Rose not arguing with me for full one week', and then obeying me, and then-" He started to get excited.

"We'll see Malfoy- We'll see" I said.

"But then who will judge-It can't be you- you are already on her side" He said.

"Oh don't worry we will win the competition fair and square and since Rose is a part of the family we leave the decision up to you" I said.

He thought for a moment or two before saying.

"James and Molly"

Now that was wicked.I know why he didn't choose Al as he was the most diplomatic person on planet Earth but James and Molly was a bit unexpected. James i.e. my oldest brother who is 18 has recently finished his schooling. Although he loves his family he is the most 'just' person ever and then he is quite friendly with Scorpius- so that was definitely a good choice but Molly- Well! What to say about her. She is our 17 years old cousin but I have to rethink before calling her my cousin. She is so cold- both in attitude and appearance. She never interacts with rest of us and spends most of her time aloof. Not even her sister Lucy is intimate with her. The only person who understands her is her mom and probably she is the only person with whom Molly is comfortable.

"Fine Malfoy- Whatever you say" replied Rose.

So at 5:30 James and Molly were sitting on the comfortable couches pretending to be judges while Albus and I were standing both of us feeling rather nervous.

Rose and Scorpius entered the room finally.

"Let the dance begin" said James in the mort authortative voice I had ever heard.

And so the competition began -

It didn't take more than 5 minutes for the room to become full of gasps and surprised whispers. Rose was mind blasting and as for Scorpius he was so shocked that half the time he was simply gaping forgetting his steps.

As far I was concerned I couldn't suppress my laughter. The look on each face was priceless. James looked both shocked and amused at the same time, Albus looked thunderstruck and for the first time Molly looked so interested in something other than her day dreaming.

"I think the results are quite clear", said Molly.

"And the winner is my little cousin Rose", said James.

"There is something seriously wrong", I heard Albus mutter as he went to comfort Scorpius.

I quickly went to Rose pulled her by her arm left the room. Then we entered my room where Rose 'yes the real Rose' was sitting shaking her legs nervously.

The experiment was a success thank you Polyjuice potion.

"Lily, Brenda how was it'' asked Rose.

"You won of course" I replied giving her a hug.

"Thanks a lot Brenda" said Rose giving her a genuine smile.

Brenda whose face was turning freckle free and hair from red to blonde nodded gratefully.

"Lily, I will love to help you and Rose- I had never had so much fun in my life", replied Brenda.

Brenda was a 20 year old professional dancer –daughter of my mom's friend. After requesting like hell and promising our pocket money for the next whole month she agreed change her life with Rose.

"Brenda- so is it conformed- we'll change our lives for the final dance", asked Rose who still looked nervous.

"Of course dear" replied Brenda.

"As far as you will fulfil you promise I'll fulfil mine", she added.

"But Lily what will we do till then- Tomorrow I'll again become the same old non dancer Rose, then we'll be caught", said Rose.

"O-don't worry Rose for now Malfoy is your slave you can take full advantage of the situation- Just enjoy" I said.

"Oh my God! Malfoy is my slave" squealed Rose in the most cheerful voice she could manage.

This wedding was full of surprise but for then it seemed that the secret of the flower girl had worked.

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. The Not So Best Days Of My Life

**Chapter 7**

**The not so best days of my life**

**Rose POV**

Dreams do come true, Angels do exist and Miracles do happen, I still could not believe my Mortal enemy Scorpius Malfoy had become my slave for '7 Golden days'. The look on his face was incredible when I ordered him to polish my shoes in the morning and then he appeared more than shocked when I asked him to address me as 'Your Highness' for the entire time period he was my slave. I just can't recall any other time in my life when I had so much fun. My life was fab and I definitely was on cloud nine. There was no doubt that the next 7 days were going to be the best days of my life.

"Rose – Ah Sorry 'Your Highness' now if you are over with your day dreaming we just start with our practice, I've simply wasted lot of hours", said Scorpius. "Well Scorpius I think you have mistaken here. You are supposed to be my slave and not the other way round – do you get that", I replied.

''Ï definitely do, but your cousin Roxanne does not. She and her partner David Wood want a combined practice for all four of us" he said-" So if your highness is not so busy doing nothing I will kindly request you do give us the honour to see you dance" he added sarcastically.

Oh Merlin!- What was I supposed to do now? –

I was so much into making Malfoy's life hell that I actually forgot that even my own doom was not so far. Damn Lily! Damn her idea!. "Rose" he said moving his hand in front of my face, "Are you alive?"

"Look Scorpius I don't think I will be able to practice today. You know I have a severe backache." I lied.

"Bloody Hell, I have wasted four hours for nothing – If you weren't that well you should have informed me – do you realize I had to come all the way from 'Malfoy Manor', - But no why will 'Your highness' Rose Weasley do that – Why would she miss the pleasure of having a wizard disguised as a house elf at her service all day. You are wicked Rose– you are wicked," He shouted angrily.

I was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst. Why was he shouting – weren't he aware of the fact that he was actually my house elf for a week. I had every right to check him then and there but there was something in his voice that stopped me. His voice was full of anger, disgust and defeat which suddenly made me a feel a bit uneasy. Whatever the reason was but in reality I hadn't won the competition at all. In fact I had not even performed. He on the other hand was actually good even though his competition was with a professional. And as far as the insult thing was concerned he had already been punished for it – Mind you he also apologised. So for the next 5 minutes I forgot the entire situation and could only see the pang of frustration on his face.

"OK Scorpius – Lets go – my backache is not a big deal" I said.

At this he gave the first genuine smile ever and it made my lips twitch too. . We smiled at each other for few moments before he said

"Fine I'll just call Roxie and David" and with that he left the room.

I continued smiling for a moment or two before realizing – Oh Damn! Bloody hell!l –Good Merlin! – What had I gotten myself into. The entire effort of Lily and mine was going to become a total waste in just a few minutes. My mind had stopped working and just then the three people whom I wished to see the least at that moment entered the room.

"Hi Rose! We've heard that miracles do happen – so finally our bookworm is going to dance" said Roxanne with a big smile on her face.

"Come on Rose, let's get started" said Scorpius.

My legs felt numb, my body felt heavy, my eyes started to burn and my head went all dizzy. I lifted my gaze to the 3 monsters beaming at me and it was so clear that other than their smiles that mouth also supported thousands of nasty words which were soon going to attack me.

Did I actually think these were going to be the best days of my life, I doubted for a second.

Even If I did these heavenly thoughts would no longer stay in my mind. These were definitely the 'not so best days of my life'.

_**Please review **_


	8. You Can Trust Me

**Chapter 8**

**You can trust me**

**Scorpius POV**

"Come on Rose let's get started" I said.

Roxanne and David watched her curiously but she didn't even bother to move an inch from the couch she was sitting on avoiding our eyes constantly.

"What is wrong with you Rose – Dragon caught your legs or what?" asked Roxanne.

''Ïs everything OK?'' asked David.

At this she stared at us for few seconds and then went back to avoid our gaze.

At this point Roxanne started losing her temper and it appeared she could burst out any moment. Poor Rose appeared like a bear tied to a stake, unable to move and protect herself from hounds surrounding her. She was miserable.

"Guys I think I know what her problem is", I finally spoke.

At this all 3 of them looked at me curiously and I couldn't miss the pang of terror in Rose' eyes.

"She is not that well. She told me about her severe backache and I kind of forced her to practice so that's my fault actually" I said.

"Whatever, said Roxanne moving her arms furiously.

"Oh, that is not a problem Rose, we can always practice when you are well again", said David in a sympathetic tone.

"But we don't have all the time in the world. Because if you have forgotten we have to perform after 6 days from now" said Roxanne getting impatient.

"Don't worry Roxie, we will definitely be prepared tomorrow," I said.

At this she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Sorry mate, she is a bit moody", said David and followed her.

I looked at Rose who didn't even utter a word in the entire conversation. She still kept sitting on the same couch, her eyes fixed on the ground.

I went to her and placed an arm on her shoulder. She hesitated for a second before saying "T- Thanks" in a low voice.

"Will you bother to explain what happened?", I asked seating myself opposite to her.

''Ï – I have backache," she replied weakly.

"Don't you give me that excuse, because I know it is not true, so just tell me what is wrong".

"Scorpius – I" she said but then became quiet again.

"It's OK – I know it's kind of strange coming from me – but you can trust me - you know,'' I said feeling a bit uneasy.

"I can?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I know we have always hated each other and I am also aware of the fact that probably I will be last person you will trust to share your problem but you know what, sometimes enemies are better than friends", I said.

"And why do you say that?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Well it is because you don't have to worry about them hating you knowing your darkest secret as they already hate you, while with friends there is a constant fear of facing their reactions after knowing something about us that we ourselves are not quite pleased of," I said.

She looked at me as if I was speaking Latin – her eyes not leaving my face for a second and her face both shocked and confused at the same time.

"Did Dragon catch your tongue also?" I asked.

"Ah no" she said "Actually you are right I guess, but you won't understand". She said.

"Try me," I replied.

"Well Scorpius – The thing is I can't dance," She said.

"And this is coming from a girl who has beaten Scorpius Malfoy" I smirked.

"No – it is not what you think but it is like I can only do something when I really want to do it. Whatever I did yesterday was because of my firm determination to beat you, not because of my wish. I know I will be able to do it in the wedding again because then again I will be determined to please my cousin and cousin-in-law, but today," she said.

At this I kept staring with a blank expression on my face waiting for her to continue.

"I know I don't make sense right now but it is the only explanation I can give," she finally concluded.

"So today you are back to your original non-dancer self?" I asked.

"That is right but I assure you that in the wedding I will create no such problem and you will have a fabulous partner," she replied getting anxious.

"You are right. Whatever you said does not make sense at all," I replied.

"I don't know what you ate yesterday but I just can't take any risk, what if you don't get your so called determination back on the wedding eve – I will ruin my Malfoy reputation," I added.

"But you have no other choice – As I said I am back to my non dancer self and can't come back to being fantastic before the wedding''. She replied starting to get irritated.

"But what about the practices then" I asked.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Well if you are going back to become zero for God knows what reason we will start with step one" I finally said.

I went to her and offered her my hand.

"Well let's start with an easy dance form – 'Waltz',''I said.

"Scorpius – Are you sure about it?" she asked.

"Do we have any other choice?" I replied.

"I guess we don't", she said, finally grabbing my hand'' "But as you are my slave you will not be allowed to shout at me," But time instead of looking furious she smiled at me.

I merely shrugged and moved with her out into the garden.

A new day was going to begin. The Sun kept shining brightly, birds kept chirping merely and the Weasley house was full of noises as always. The day was just like any other day yet it looked so different. This is because finally Rose Weasley had decided to trust Scorpius Malfoy.

_**Thank you!**_

_**Please review!**_


	9. The First Dance

**Chapter 9**

**The First Dance**

**ROSE POV**

The events of the day were turning more and more towards the unexpected. Scorpius Malfoy – My so called enemy had actually rescued me from my own cousin.

We marched into the garden and for some reason I didn't feel as scared as I should have felt. He placed his one arm around my waist and with the other arm he caught my hand.

"OK Rose now you keep your arm on my shoulder" he said.

I hesitated for a moment but then did as instructed.

"Waltz is an easy yet a very graceful dance form. Now move your legs with mine" he said.

"One two three, One two three, we kept moving for about 10 minutes and I tried my best not to trip on him but failed. I stepped on his foot about twice when he caught me and said "Now- now Rose we know you are not very fond of me but I love my life," but at the same time smiled at me.

I could not help smiling back.

We continued for some more time and finally he decided to twirl me. It was much more fun than what I expected. Then he twirled me once again, twice and finally after every 3 steps. I had actually started enjoying myself. Dance was real fun if you had a great partner.

What did I just say? Did I actually compliment Scorpius? The things were really getting more and more unexpected today.

He finally left me free and then bowed. I kept looking at him confused. "You don't even know how to end a dance", he asked

"In case you are forgotten I did not even know how to begin it" I said feeling a bit put out.

"Yeah right and anyway we are starting from step one – so in the end of a formal dance the man bows and the lady offers her courtesy" he told me.

I followed his instruction and offered him my courtesy.

"That was a good start" I managed to say.

"It definitely was", he replied "So I think we should call it a day", he added looking at his watch.

"Scorpius, if you don't mind can we do it once again – you know practice makes perfect". I asked eagerly.

At this he looked a bit shocked but nevertheless obliged me. This time I managed to trip only thrice and did not forget to offer my courtesy in the end. Finally we decided to call it a day.

I moved towards my room still smiling to myself. This Malfoy boy was not that bad.

"Oh Sis how was it?" I heard my brother Hugo say.

He and Lily were coming down the stairs and caused to wake from my day dreaming.

"It was great" I replied.

"Hugo if you don't mind can I talk to Rosie for sometime?'' said Lily.

"As you wish Lils", replied Hugo as he went outside to join the other boys on the quidditch pitch. My 14 year old brother was an exact replica of Ron Weasley. I watched him saving several goals as a keeper.

"Rosie – What is wrong with you – Why don't you answer me'', asked Lily.

"Oh! Sorry Lily, did you say something?'' I asked shifting my gaze from Hugo to Lily.

"Never mind – Just tell me how was it enslaving a Malfoy" she asked as her eyes sparkled.

"It was fine – but I could not escape from dancing though,'' I replied.

"Oh no! – so did he insult you?" she asked getting anxious.

Well – now that surprised me. He did not even insult me at all. He actually believed my nonsense and then decided to start from step one. Was he so thick?

"It was not that bad Lily," I finally managed to say.

"Oh then just continue with these fake practices till Brenda changes her life with you in the wedding", she said looking relieved.

Why did this piece of information startle me? I knew Brenda was going to replace me for the final dance then why did I feel uncomfortable.

This Malfoy boy was getting on my nerves. He made me so involved in the dance that I actually forgot that I did not have to dance at all. Brenda was an excellent, mind you a professional dancer and was going to create a much better impact on the audience. Then why did I feel the desire to just get rid of her. Besides, when did I start enjoying dancing – dance was definitely not for me. All these feelings clustered in my little head and I was so sure I was turning loony.

"Rosie are you alright?" asked Lily.

"You are right Lily I will just continue with this fake practices till Brenda replaces me" I said feeling defeated.

She nodded at me and marched in to the quidditch pitch.

Why the hell was my life so complicated? I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep overtook me in just a few minutes. I was so tired after all.

That day I dreamt of my first dance.

_**Thank you!**_

_**Please review!**_


	10. The Perfect Day

**Chapter 10**

**The Perfect Day**

**Victiore's POV**

Crystal bells were ringing hung on the trees producing the most melodious sounds ever, the giant roses were blooming in the garden, the most beautiful tent made of golden lace stood erect near our outhouse, My uncles and cousins were trying to do their best with the decorations while my aunts stood there constantly nagging their husbands. A small smile spread on my face. The day was perfect. I remained seated near my window pondering upon my thoughts. Time flies like ash. I still remember the time when I used to roam callously in the same garden as a child. I still remember my favourite tree on which I had put a swing and my grandpa pushed me endlessly never showing a sigh of getting tired just to see me laugh.

I was the first Weasley child. The favourite of all. It suddenly hurt me to realize that I would no longer remain a Weasley. I Ms. Victiore Weasley- 23 – years old – profession - A writer in 'Witch's weekly' was going to become Mrs. Victiore Lupin. I closed my eyes and recalled all the beautiful moments I had spent with my family when a knock on the door startled me.

''So what is my little angel thinking?" asked my mom.

I smiled at her warmly. Even at the age of 45 my mother looked prettier than any of us. Her veela charm never left her.

"Nothing mum", I replied.

"I know how you feel but Teddy is a great guy, he will keep you happy,'' she said. I smiled at her and hugged her hard. I could feel a strong unbreakable bond between us. No matter where I am my mom will always remain with me – In my heart.

"Come on dear I will help you get ready'' she said.

We worked for few hours before I went to see myself in the mirror.

Inside the mirror stood a beautiful girl dressed in a floor length gown made of ivory and white satin gazer, a loosely woven silk belt supporting her waist. I smiled at myself. I had never felt this pretty before. My hair was tied in a loose bun that supported my vale, my make up was a bit heavy yet natural . The diamonds I wore glittered gracefully on my wrist and ear lobes but the icing on the cake were my beautiful glass slippers that made me feel like Cinderella.

"You look beautiful dear", said mum.

"You look great sis" said my 19 year old sister Dominique entering the room.

She herself looked beautiful as my maid of honour. She wore a beautiful floor length red gown made of silk with roses made of pearl scattered on her skirt. Her hair was tied in an elegant knot and she held a sweet smile on her face.

"You look great too", I smiled.

"Oh Vic! I am so excited – You are finally getting married" She said. ''You know what Louis has already started preparing for your farewell speech''. She added looking amused.

Louis was my 18 year old brother who was the brightest boy in the family, very different from my other male cousins which was one of the reasons for him not to be so close to them.

"OK Dominique I think we should go down to make sure everything is as perfect as our bride'' said Mum.

Dominique nodded and they left the room leaving me all alone once again. But with a family as big as mine it is quite an impossible task to dedicate some time just to yourself. So at that moment my two bridesmaids decided to enter the room.

Needless to say the two of them looked absolutely gorgeous. Roxanne who had a tanned skin like her mom looked very pretty in her gold floor length satin gown with a thick lace at the bottom giving it a more spectacular appearance. She had straightened her hair with a side fringe covering her forehead and looked ready to once again grab the attention of every guy present in the party.

Rose on the other hand looked much more subtle yet beautiful. Her dress was same as Roxie's but her hair was left open with pretty red curls falling up to her waist. She wore a delicate diamond bracelet on her wrist and a simple silver chain with a big diamond pendant which had an 'R' engraved on it. She smiled at me as her eyes sparkled.

"You both look beautiful", I finally said.

"Tell us something we don't know you,'' replied Roxie.

"But we look nothing compared to you" added Rose.

"Is that so? Then I feel I should give myself last minute touch ups" said Roxie as she hurried out of the room.

"This Roxie – sometimes she acts so silly'', said Rosie shaking her hand.

''Ï know sweety but she loves us all the same" I replied.

She smiled at me brightly and rested herself next to me.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

There was a reason for which she was my favourite cousin. She had a capacity to see right through me. She always could make out what my heart felt just by examining my face. Even my own sister did not know me that well.

"It is difficult to express what I feel right now'' I said.

She nodded in understanding and hugged me warmly. Oh I loved this child so much – There was a reason for which I chose her as my bridesmaid although the spot belonged to Molly – being old and all -but I wanted my favourite cousin to be with me on this perfect day.

"You know what Rosie, I am highly obliged. You agreed to do something with someone no one ever dreamt of - just for me" I said.

At this the expression on her face suddenly changed, and her ever sparkling eyes started to avoid my gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No no I am fine – I have got to see mom" she said and left the room.

As I said she was my favourite little cousin so it was not only her who could see the right through me but the same law was to be applied for me too.

As soon as she left the room I knew she was disturbed and wanted to sort it out but that was not the correct time. My mom re-entered the room and decided to give me some so called important pre wedding instructions I listened her half heartedly my mind still wondering to my little Rosie.

'Oh heaven let not this perfect day be ruined'. I silently prayed.

_**Thank you!**_

_**Please review!**_


	11. At A War With Myself

**Chapter 11 **

**At a war with myself**

**Rose POV**

It was a chilly Sunday morning and I was sitting on my favourite red couch at the burrow. This was the place where exactly 7 days back it all started. These seven days were the most complicated days of my 16 year old life. My heart was beating fast against my ribs and my mind was at a war with myself. The look of appreciation in Victiore's eyes for me was killing me. She did not want the ceremony to be started by the most perfect dance ever. What she wanted was to see her favourite cousins express their love for her. But then again what about Lily? She went out of the way to help me beat Scorpius.

Scorpius - I could not disappoint him either. Well! in the last 7 days I had seen an entirely different side of his. The side which actually liked me. Hard to accept but true at the same time.

I was so confused.

"Hey Rosie", said Lily wearing a pretty purple velvet dress, her long hair bouncing as she ran towards me. She was accompanied by my other cousin Lucy, wearing a pink knee length dress looking very pretty too.

"Hey girls!" I greeted.

"You know what Rosie, I am so excited to see your dance today. I am so sure you will rock the party" said Lucy happily.

I did not reply not knowing what to say and merely glanced at Lily for help.

"Oh Lu, Rose will definitely rock the party but I heard your Mom calling for you sometime back so why don't you check on her", said lily and Lucy left the room.

"Nervous? She asked.

"Very" I replied.

"Oh – Don't worry dear cousin things will be fine _ Brenda will be here soon and then you can easily exchange lives. No one will ever come to know," she said seriously.

I simply smiled at her which made her speak again.

"Dragon caught your tongue or what?" she said.

This statement suddenly made my mind wander for Scorpius – This comment was the one he used the day we actually became friends. My first dance with him was still very fresh in my mind. That was the time we got to see the other side of each other. The good side – The side with no hatred or prejudice – The side which simply wanted to be friends. After our first dance we actually started enjoying each other's company. We used to play Qudditch with Al Hugo and Lily after the practices. Lily and I watched enthusiastically as the boys played exploding snap. I did not even go for my dress tryouts because I was too busy playing Wizarding chess with him. We had become friends after all. But not to forget it was all a part of the deal. What if Scorpius was only being civil for the sake of Albus and his own reputation? What if he never considered me as a friend at all? So it was a mere stupidity to ruin it all due to a 'fake' friendship. There was no turning back now. I looked at Lily as she was glaring at me looking both angry and confused at the same time.

"I am sorry Lily, just a little nervous" I replied.

Öh! – never mind not everybody can be as confident as Lily Potter but chill – do you get that" she said.

"I do" I replied.

At that moment Al and Hugo entered the room.

"You look awful sis," said Hugo.

"Thank you – That definitely means I look nice", I replied sticking out my tongue at him.

"You look more than nice Rosie and the same goes for Lily" said Albus kindly.

"You don't look half bad yourself brother," said Lily '' And as for Hugo you look decent for the first time''.

At this Hugo scowled while Lily and I high fived.

"Rose - Scorpius has already arrived and is waiting for you downstairs" added Albus.

"Then let him wait because the bridesmaid is too busy to see him before the ceremony starts" replied Lily.

He looked at me and I merely shrugged.

"Lily is right Albus, I am a bit too busy" I said.

"Fine then" he said as he left the room.

"Oh Hugo don't you remember Uncle Ron asked us to check the sitting arrangement", said Lily.

"You can do it on your own Lily I am tired" said Hugo as he casually fell on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Don't you give me that excuse because I am not going to melt so just get your arse up and follow me" said Lily rather angrily.

This sudden outburst kind of scared Hugo, (Although he will never accept this) and he followed Lily out of the room without uttering a single word.

We the Weasley girls are known for our temper – Thanks to our genes.

"Hmm" I sighed wondering how the events of the day will affect my life for future. This wedding was much of a chaos than what I expected. I simply kept glancing the ceiling wondering about my exchange of life. When elders said weddings are life changing I never knew it would be so literal and as far as my case was concerned it was not even my own wedding. But definitely a 'Life Changing Wedding.'

_**Thank you! Please review! **_


	12. The Ceremony Begins

**Chapter 12**

**The ceremony Begins**

**Scorpius POV**

The burrow had never looked so magnificent. I stood in the porch feeling a little out of place. The entire Weasley family was in its full form. Starting from the grandma Molly to the little kids Hugo and Lily, everyone appeared thoroughly excited. Happiness could be sensed from every corner of the house. There were times when I really regretted being an only child and today was one of those times.

I merely kept glancing at various Weasleys but did not catch a glimpse of her. Where was she?

"Hey mate", I heard Abus say.

"Hello – Where is Rose", I asked spontaneously.

"Hmm - Quite excited to see her, are you?'' teased Albus.

''Well – she is supposed to be my dance partner for the eve – so it is justified" I replied.

"Sorry to say but you are only supposed to be her partner for the first dance not the entire eve", said Albus raising his eyebrows.

"Fine then – but still where is she?'' I asked again.

"She is kind of bit too busy and has no time for her poor little partner before the ceremony starts," replied Albus hiding his grin.

"Whatever! It is not like I can't wait to see her or something – I too have better things to do,'' I replied getting irritated.

"Sure, then why don't you help me with the last minute preparations" said Albus.

"As you say,'' I replied following him out of the room.

At 5 PM sharp the ceremony started. Guests were invited from all the great Wizard families including – The Scammanders, Longbottoms and even the Malfoys. I could see my mum and dad seating themselves, both feeling a bit uneasy to attend a Weasley wedding. After the war my dad's opinion about half bloods and muggle borns had changed and he really respected Mr. Potter for saving his life twice but that did not mean he was on friendly terms with the Weasleys. We were a bit shocked on receiving the invitation card but felt obliged at the same time.

Teddy Lupin, the bridegroom, who is also supposed to be my second cousin sat cheerfully on the stage. He looked so happy that it appeared he would burst any moment. Lucky guy he was going to marry the beautiful Victiore!

"Hello Scorpius", I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see Lily Potter standing with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Lily" I replied "You look nice."

"Thanks dude, even you look quite great" she added.

"So where is ..."I started but then suddenly stopped.

"Where is-Rose – Am I right" she asked her smile becoming wider.

"Well! Kind of" I replied.

"Sorry Scorp but you won't be able to see her before the ceremony starts, but as you have mentioned her I want to make one thing clear" she said.

"Aha – And what is that supposed to be" I asked.

"Well! She is really nervous so I don't want you to spoil her mood on any condition" she said strictly.

"Why do you think I will do that?" I replied feeling confused.

"Oh! Scorpius – don't get me wrong – I know you will never do that intentionally it's just that don't mention about the dance to her till the actual performance .'' she said.

"But why?" I asked getting even more confused.

"I know this dance is really exciting for you but as far as Rose is concerned she is different – so just do as I ask you to and don't argue" She said in an authoritative voice.

Oh Damn! – This little girl can get scary sometimes.

"Fine" I replied "As you say Miss Potter".

Soon it was the time for the bride to enter and so entered Victiore looking prettier than ever. She was accompanied by her sister Dominique as the maid of honour and her bride's maids Roxanne and Rose. Rose – Well I kind of tripped myself when I looked at her. She looked beautiful. I had never imagined Rose looking so different. Her gold outfit brought out her eyes and her red curls never looked prettier than ever, she had a charming smile on her face, though she smiled nervously. I felt her gaze on me and waved. She smiled back for a second and then continued to accompany the bride on the stage.

Two little kids a girl called Lavnee was the flower girl and her younger brother Surus who was no more than 5 was the ring man. They were Victiore's aunt Gabrielle's kids. They were so cute and adorable.

Teddy's best man was none other than his oldest God brother James Potter. As soon as the bride and the bridegroom settled themselves it was the time for the first dance – The dance performance by the 2 bridesmaids.

I smiled to myself – The hard work and efforts of last 7 days were ready to show their outcome. It was the time for the 'Life Changing Wedding' to begin.

_**Please review guys!**_


	13. The Life Changing Wedding

**Chapter 13**

**The Life Changing Wedding**

**Rose POV **

"All the best Rose – I am sure you will be great" said Victiore with her eyes full of warmth and appreciation for me.

"Thanks ..." I replied and hugged her.

"Lets go Rose" said Roxie getting excited.

"Oh Roxie, can I borrow Rose for a moment, I need to give her some last minute advice" said Lily as she grabbed my hand and started to take me away from the crowd.

"All the best Rose", said Molly and Lucy as we passed them.

"Today my little princes is going to show the world how amazing she can be", I heard my dad say to my mom.

My mom caught my eye and got up from her rest. She hugged me and wished me luck.

"Rock the day Rose" said Al and Hugo in union.

"Guys you can all show your appreciation after the performance. Right now Rose needs sometime with me" said Lily as she hurried towards the house not leaving my hand.

"Rose just chill, Brenda is upstairs and so is the polyjuice potion. I will guard here till the performance is over and no one will ever come to know" said Lily breathlessly.

"Lily I –I", I was unable to utter a word and felt tears in my eyes.

"Hurry up Rose – just go" she said and I went upstairs. Brenda was sitting on my bed waiting for me quite eagerly. She smiled at me and said, "Hi Rose – Ready for the life changing wedding"

I simply nodded but did not move an inch from my place.

Those smiles, those praises, those tears of happiness in mom's eyes were for me. How could I let someone else steal it all .No it was unfair. It was unfair to mom, unfair to dad, unfair to Victiore and unfair to Scorpius.

Scorpius – What to say about him he had spent so much of time doing his best to train me; he actually made a disastrous dancer like me actually enjoy dancing. He believed in my complete nonsense story without uttering a single word. He even tolerated my unacceptable behaviour after becoming my slave. And most of all he became my friend. So what if the friendship started with a deal, so what if it was still fake for him – it was not for me. His efforts on me won't go useless and I won't betray his trust this time.

My mind was made up. I had to do it for all who had trusted me. Yes I could be even better than Brenda, at least in the eyes of my family. So forget everything Rose Weasley and trust your efforts, trust Scorpius, trust yourself.

"Sorry Brenda – I apologize for the trouble we gave you but I just can't, ''I said and ran out of the room without turning back to see her expression. I ran down the staircase to see Lily waiting patiently but I could not face her then. So I kept running out of the house only to hear her call "Brenda – what's wrong?"

I never stopped and soon reached my destination – the wedding tent.

I reached Scorpius and his eyes shone.

"Ready" he asked me.

"More than ever" I replied.

"So ladies and gentlemen – now it's the time for the first formal dance by the bridesmaids of our beautiful bride as a tribute to our soon to be wedded couple" announced my cousin Fred.

A slow music started to play and Scorpius offered me his hand, a small smile never leaving his face.

We moved gracefully on the floor and then he twirled me. I soon regained my original form as seen during the practices. I would have so much regretted if I had let someone else steal my place today.

As soon as we finished with our performance the entire tent was full of loud applause. I saw my mom wiping tears from her eyes, my dad looked overjoyed. All my cousins gathered to congratulate us "I love you Rose", said Victiore as she hugged me and then came Lily. I felt slightly sorry seeing her expression. She had worked so hard after all.

"Lils – I" I started but she cut my speech giving me the most affectionate hug.

"The performance could not have been better", she said "No one can ever replace you Rose".

I returned her hug feeling highly relieved and then looked for Scorpius. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I saw him going towards the garden" said Albus. I smiled at him and rushed towards the garden.

He was standing there with both his hands shoved in his pockets, his back facing me.

"Thank you Rose" he said "I was so afraid what if you don't trust me." He turned towards me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't understand", I tried to say but he continued.

"Thank you for turning up for the dance".

"You knew?" I said getting stunned.

"Of course I did" he replied "I know you can be a good story teller but I am too smart for you" he added.

"But how?" I asked still shocked.

"What do you think – yourself beating me in just one day would not fill my mind with 100 questions? I followed you after the challenge and heard you and Lily talk. First I felt angry for you guys cheating me but then I realized it was my fault after all. It was me who had insulted you openly and made you choose that path – so I decided it should be me again to bring you back" he finished.

I stared at him – half shocked – half amused - not knowing what to say.

"But look I succeeded in the end and got the real Rose Weasley dance," he smiled to himself.

Without saying a single word I hugged him. He did consider me his FRIEND – our friendship was not fake. In fact it was the weirdest truth.

"So this wedding was definitely full of surprises" I finally said.

"Yeah it was a Life Changing Wedding" replied Scorpius.

I smiled to myself. What if the change of lives was not literal this wedding had definitely changed our lives forever.

Foes had become friends.

Things never thought of were done.

Those seven Golden Days were just unforgettable.

After all it had been A LIFE CHANGING WEDDING.

_**Thank you!**_

_**I really worked hard on this fanfic and do hope that I was able to entertain you.**_

_**Please excuse me for my mistakes as this was my first fanfic ever.**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_

_**Love you all! 3**_


End file.
